


Pack is family

by GoNEF



Series: Big Bad and his Little Red [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Stiles spends some time with the Hale pack.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/gifts).



> Happy Halloween my lovelies and also a happy belated birthday to Jessica also known as littlefrog1025 who is one of my favorite writers and did the impossible and has made me fall in love with Stucky. I hope you like this ^^

Stiles was pulled by Aurora and Aaliyah into the [dining room](http://cdn.londonandpartners.com/asset/ce2ebfb6032b0af0fd9b26dcf2817ce4.jpg) were he spotted [Erica](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e0/02/65/e002651e62198ba6adfb6f87331624ef.jpg) and [Kira](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=118852235) setting the table with the help of little [Zander](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/307933693252395165/)  who was Kira's and Cora's son and [Connor](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/308567011942229940/) who was Erica's and Boyd's son.

"Guys look who's here!" Aaliyah shouted as she rushed to her cousins side and pulled them by the hands and started tugging them towards Stiles' direction. The two little boys looked up and saw Stiles standing in the door way who smiled and waved at them. The two little boys eyes widen before their little faces broke into huge grins.

"UNCLE STILES!" the two shouted as the rushed towards the human, Stiles bend down and wrapped his arms around their bodies as he hugged them giving both boys a kiss on their cheeks.

"Hello my little ones how are  you two doing?" he asked still holding onto them.

"We're good Uncle Stiles," Connor said with a huge grin.

"Yeah we've been good and helping mommy and grandma with things and we are even doing well in school," Zander said bouncing up and down on his heels causing Stiles to chuckle a bit.

"Is that so?" 

They eagerly nodded their heads which Stiles couldn't help but laugh, both boys were so hyper and energetic it was hard to believe that they shared Cora's and Boyd's DNA but hey they must have inherited their enthusiasm from their mothers since both Erica and Kira had a lot of energy.

"Well look who decided to finally visit us," he looked up to see Erica and a very pregnant Kira walking up to him. Stiles stood up and hugged the older women, the two women each gave him a kiss and scent marked him as they both pulled back and smiled at him.

Stiles returned the gestures and smiled back,

"It's been to long Batman, you know as well as we do that we need our daily dose of Stiles every now and then," Erica informed him.

"Especially since the only one who knows about comics in this house is Hayden but her focus seems to be surrounded by anime and mangas now a days so there's that," Kira said with a giggle at the end.

Stiles laughed,

"It's ashamed that none of these lovely people have an knowledge on the glorious that is Batman and Ironman, I mean what are the parents of these lovely angels," he pulled all four kids in his embrace causing them to giggle,

"Teaching them?"

"How to function in the world without having to worry about who would win in a fight between Batman and Superman,"

Stiles jumped as he turned to see Alec and Magnus entering the dining room along with Derek, Hayden, Devon, [Isaac](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6a/45/29/6a4529e4fbd48481d487d8195b3a8a91.jpg), [Jackson,](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33700000/Jackson-Whittemore-jackson-whittemore-33719719-499-282.jpg) [Boyd](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/files/~11833/90210-original.jpg), and the rest of the Hale pack.

"Okay first of all we all know the answer to that question Alec and it's batman who would win, second of all shame on all of you for not showing these beautiful babies," he tighten his hold on the children which made them laugh,

"The wonders of the DC and Marvel universe,"

"Not even going to start debating against you on why Superman would win, but if I want a comic book loving child I'll just spend a day with you whenever Derek feels he's grown tired of listening to your rants about why the one is better than the other,"

Stiles just stuck out his tongue before he looked at the children,

"You four want to spent the entire day with uncle Stiles and go to the comic book store so that you can all learn the wonders of Batman, Deadpool, and Spiderman?"

"Yeah!" all four shouted,

"Great we will do that after we are done eating," he said with a proud smile as he looked at Alec with a smug look. Alec just playfully rolled his eyes as he, Magnus, and Boyd ushered the children to take a seat while Stiles went to help Erica and Kira set the table.

Kira grabbed a few cups before Isaac got in her space,

"Why don't I take that from you Kira?" he took the cups before she could give an answer.

"Kira we're almost done here why don't you go and sit down," Cora said as she walked up to her mate and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kira just glared at the she-wolf knowing full well that Cora told everyone in the pack to not let Kira do anything to strainies due to the fact that she was six-months pregnant.

"Cora," Kira growled,

"Yes?" she asked with a weary tone.

"You're carrying next time," was all she said as she took her seat next to Zander who had a plate of blueberry waffles as he along with the rest of the kids waited until everyone sat down so that they can begin eating.

Cora's face lost all color at the seriousness behind Kira's words, she then looked at her brothers and sisters who were trying hard not to laugh at their sister's misfortune.

Once the table was set the rest of the pack sat down as they waited for Talia, Theo, Laura, and her family to enter the dining room.

In a matter of seconds the missing six pack members enter the room. Laura's two children stopped in their tracks as they caught a whiff of the familiar cinnamon and vanilla scent. They looked at the edge of the table and saw Stiles sitting next to their uncle Derek.

"Uncle Stiles!" they shriek with excitement as they rushed to the human. Stiles couldn't help but smile as he stood up and wrapped the two 12 year olds in his embrace.

 "Hey beauty and my little wolf how are you two?"

[Raven](http://proprofs-cdn.s3.amazonaws.com/images/QM/user_images/1754155/1463206382.jpg) and [Jake](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2016/08/19/07/3763880500000578-3748372-image-a-25_1471588446226.jpg) were Laura's fertanal twins and were always the ones that spent the most with their older aunts who were older than them by two years.

"We're good," Raven said with a smile. 

"We both are finals in our science fair projects so school's going well," Jake said already knowing the next question that he was going to ask.

"Glad to hear that,"

"It's good to see you again Stiles, when Laura told me that you came and visit I had to come and see that she was not lying.

Stiles looked to see [Elijah](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fa/63/7d/fa637d83d481a60e7efef1782bcb102d.jpg) Laura's husband standing behind the kids.

"Hey Elijah it's been a while,"

"Yes it has, I do hope that we get to see more of you in the near future," he said looking at Derek as he spoke. Stiles choosing to ignore Elijah and his weird behavior answered,

"I hope you do,"

The older man just smiled,

"Come along children let's sit down so that we can all eat," 

The children nodded their heads as they sat down next to their cousins, while Elijah sat next to his wife, taking her hand in his he placed a kiss on it making her blush. Stiles smiled as he watched the interaction. 

He then felt someone take his own hand, looking up he saw Derek lifting his hand and placing a kiss on it, a gentle smile on his face one that Stiles was happy to return.

"Now that we are all here, can we eat?" Hayden asked, she was itching to grab some hashbrowns and gorgue out on the chocolate chip pancakes. The pack laugh as Theo told them to eat to their hearts content, the Hale pack smiled as they each filled their palates with food; Cora, Alec, and Boyd along with Stiles served the food for the little ones not wanting them to spill anything.

Conversation pass through the table; everyone talked about their plans for the day. Since Halloween was on it's way they all decided to head to the pumpkin patch so that they can all get one and make their own jack-o-lanterns.

The children-even the older ones-cheered in excitement wanting to be able to collect their own pumpkins so that they can make their own Jack-o-Lanterns. 

Derek smiled as he said that they should not only go to the pumpkin patch but also head to pick some apples so that they can make [apple crisp](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/12409/apple-crisp-ii/) and some home made vanilla ice cream.

Everyone immediately agreed with Derek's plans since they were all in the mood for their mother's famous vanilla ice cream and Stiles's apple crisp. Of course first they had to finish breakfast. Once they were all done eating they all cleared the table Hayden and Devon were in charge of kitchen duty since they were already ready to go were as everyone else had to go and get themselves ready for the day.

Stiles and Derek decided to take a walk through the woods, Derek told Boyd to call him whenever everyone was ready to go so that they could all leave. 

The couple walked through the woods as while keeping a small distance between them, Derek didn't like it but he also wanted to have some fun with his little red. Stepping a little closer to his mate he gently bumped his shoulder against Stiles'. 

Stiles looked at Derek before he smiled and bumped his shoulder against his own, the two looked at one another and before they knew it they started chasing one another playing a game of tag. They ran around trying to catch the other of course whenever Stiles was it Derek did slow down a bit to give him a fair advantage.

When the two reached their little clearing Derek decided to grab Stiles by the waist and spun him around, he then laid them both down on the ground. Stiles laughed as Derek rested on his elbow and watched his human laugh his heart out, he couldn't help but admire such perfection before him, leaning down Derek peck Stiles' nose, the brown eye boy blushed a little. No matter how many times Derek kisses him or the type of kisses he gave him the wolf always manage to make each of their kisses feel like the first.

Derek gave stared at Stiles with a soft smile, he stroke the human's cheek, admire how soft his skin was against his rough skin. Stiles stared at his wolf and rested his hand on Derek's cheek. The two smiled at one another as Derek lean down and kissed Stiles' forehead before he stared kissing Stiles' lips.

 Stiles smiled as he kissed him wrapping his arms around the wolf. Derek smiled into the kiss as he tilted the human's head to deepen the kiss as he pulled him closer and flipped them over so that his human was on top and wouldn't crush him. When he pulled back Stiles smiled as he looked into his mate's face, he then lean down and rested his head over Derek's heart beat.

Derek smiled as he stroke his mate's back and stare into the sky.

"The kids miss seeing you around," he said softly.

"I know and I wish I could see them and you more but I have to keep our relationship a secret at least until I'm 18 which is one more year and the two of us can finally announce to the world we are together,"

"I know, and I am waiting for the day that you turn 18 so that the two of us can finally go on dates and hold hands without someone giving us odd looks because you're still a high school student,"

"Derek," he said in a warning tone already knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Stiles you know you can graduate early, I don't see why you don't take up Stanford's offered and go ahead and start taking college classes instead of waiting another year to graduate,"

"Because Derek, I want to do everything that comes with being a senior; I want to go to prom, our end of the year trip, do the senior prank; all that stuff,"

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' hair.

"But all that stuff won't matter in a few years in fact all the memories you create their will just remind you of all the time you wasted on doing material you already know,"

Stiles rolled his eyes as he nuzzled Derek's nose.

"Derek nothing you or anyone says will change my mind okay? I want to go to Stanford but I also want to do all the crazy things that come with being a senior so I hope you can understand?"

Derek looked at his mate before he smiled and shook his head,

"I guess I don't have much of choice besides with you still in high school it just means we get to spent more time together,"

"That's the spirit," Stiles said smiling at him before he lean down and kissed his forehead.

"Alright, fine I guess we can wait a year until we come out,"

Stiles smiled as peck Derek's lips. Before Derek could give him a full blown make out his phone rang. Pulling it out Derek saw his brother texting him telling him that they were ready to go they were just waiting on them.

"Alright looks like it's time to go since the pack is ready,"

"Alright then let's head back," the two stood up and dusted themselves from all the grass and dirt that was on their clothes.

"Race you back," Stiles said as he turned on his heel and ran for the hills. Derek blinked before he laughed and chase after him letting him have a head start of course.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Go to the pumpkin patch was a really good idea, Derek stood tall and proud as he watch Stiles help Aaliyah and Connor pick out pumpkins while he told Aurora and Zander why they shouldn't get the ones that look like they were about to rot. Magnus and Erica laughed as they held onto the pumpkins that their little ones collected but wanted to get more while Cora had her arms wrapped around Kira trying to keep her warm even though it wasn't that cold. Jackson and Isaac headed off for a walk, His parents were talking with Elijah, Laura, and Boyd the five were having a discussion as to why apple pie was better than pumpkin, of course Laura threatening to 'divorce' Elijah if he didn't agree with her while Talia told Boyd and Theo that if they didn't agree with her they would both suffer her wrath.

Derek would never understand why his mother and sister always argued about the same thing and dragged innocent bystanders and made them-more like forced them-to choose the opposite pie.

Hayden and Devon where with Jake and Raven. Since the four already collected their pumpkins they decided to decorate them; the older girls keep a close eye on the younger ones since both Raven and Jake love wondering off.

"He's good with children," Alec said as he stood next to his brother.

Derek looked down at his younger brother, it's weird thinking of Alec or Cora as younger siblings since they were one year younger than him, but he had to agree Stiles was great with children.

"Yeah, he is,"

"So when are you planning on telling him about us?" he asked.

Derek looked at Alec, the two were close to one another and were able to share just about anything so it was no surprise that he would be the one to ask him this.

"I don't now Alec, at the moment I just want to enjoy whatever peace we have before I tell him the truth,"

Alec looked at Derek and could see that he chose to become defensive which meant he did not want to talk about it, knowing better than to get in his business Alec decided to change the subject.

"Magnus is pregnant again,"

Derek smiled, leave it to Alec to change the subject when he needed it the most,

"I know, congratulations," 

"Yeah mom said that she hopes for another girl she needs another baby girl to spoil,"

"I don't think any of us can handle another girl especially since Raven is now starting to like boys,"

"I don't even want to imagine when Aurora or Aaliyah start liking anyone,"

"Worried about someone stealing your daughter's innocence?"

"I highly doubt that they'll be able to I mean unless they want to live,"

This got both brothers to laugh before they stared at their mates playing with the children. They watched as Magnus did a few tricks while Stiles played with the pumpkins acting like the headless horseman.

"You know Kate's back,"

"I know and you know if Kate's back then he's back," he turned to look at Alec who's relaxing posture morphed into a defensive stance.

"Alec-"

"I know Derek, I know it's not my fault for what happened, but like you that doesn't stop me from blaming myself," Derek looked at his younger brother knowing where his train of thoughts were headed, wrapping an arm around him he pulled him closer.

"They're safe, nothing bad is going to happen to them I'll die before I let Jace anywhere near Magnus, Aurora, or Aaliyah,"

Alec looked at his brother and smiled,

"Thanks Derek,"

"No problem,"

"Are you two done? We're ready to head out and get some apples," they looked to see Hayden and Devon standing in front of them.

"Yeah we're done," Derek said as he pulled Alec towards their family. Derek walked over to Stiles and wrapped his arm around his waist and lean down and kissed his forehead.

"You guys ready to go?" Derek asked their family as he watched the kids jumping up and down shouting yes. Derek laughed a little as he and his family walked to their cars as the kids laughed and told them about the pumpkins they had and the designs they were going to make with them. The adults laughed as they informed one another about the pictures they took and telling each other to sent them all to the other. 

Overall the day was great and Derek knew that there many more to come.

 


End file.
